The Elvis Ghost
by SargaPipacsVirag
Summary: The riddle a co. team his first encounter with Alida.


Scooby Doo and the gang just heading towards Los Ageles . The driver , of course, Fred, Daphne and next to Vilma . Shaggy and Scooby from the back of magazines they read . Rock magazines, which was in the band KISS , Nirvana , Marilyn Manson and more.  
Meanwhile, a gang shooting .  
- Well, it's getting better. Too bad that my band has not been maintained . I really miss Cole. - Said a long , brownish- blond hair individual. Had brown eyes and light skin . Athlete wearing a white top, red on it as well. Loose black cargo pants he was wearing Converse shoes . He was wearing a studded bracelet .  
- He would have survived the night if you do not lose, and David together , the better. - Said the manager .  
- David competed Actually , I just did not want to go because of this , the band split . And the ego is through the roof putting up . - Alida called back .  
While the band tried a short power outage interrupts and see a ghost of Elvis imitation .  
- Oh, no! This spirit of Elvis 's get out of here. - Cried and fled the scene, Alida alone could not understand how it got here in spirit .  
Meanwhile, Scooby Doo and the team appeared on the scene, when he fled .  
- What happened in the studio - Fred asked the others.  
- I do not know . Of my favorite bands are famous not just for ijesztésről . - Answered Shaggy .  
- Ah , there you are . - Alida came out of the studio. - Hi . My name is Alida , and I 'm just in the studio assistant .  
- Hey ! I'm Shaggy , and he's in your favorite dog Scooby Doo.  
- Hello - hello dog Scooby .  
- I'm Fred.  
- Daphne .  
- I Vilma .  
- Well, if you have introduced ourselves to each other , please follow me. - Alida was introduced around the studio . - I recently turned up again in a spirit of Elvis . I thought you segíthetnétek to find out if you do not mind .  
- SPIRIT - said ijedezve Shaggy and Scooby .  
- Take it easy. Are you sure you want to scare someone or a vindictive individual to that. - Alida reassured them .  
- We can help you . We do this work. Find out the mystery. - Vilma said .  
- Oh, it's good . You can help me too. I do not want to be poor spirit of Elvis Presley someone caricatures . Especially if the King is concerned. - Alida said .  
- All right, guys . Vilma , you and Alida right part of the studio looked . Scooby and Shaggy on the set szét.Én and Diana looked at the left side of the studio and into an office look . - Said Fred tasks.  
Vilma and Alida started to look around . - It's good to finally get me a man who is not a coward and not have to go to two men , of whom a blind man could see that glow in the air between them . - Vilma said .  
- Really? And tell you Who do you mean ? - Alida said .  
- I'll show up for you. I do not want elszólni myself . - Vilma said .  
Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy look into the shooting spot . Shaggy pengette the guitar , while looked . Shaggy secretly loved to play music. Especially the guitar was out of the hobby for the year. Scooby meanwhile, tried the drums . Good while having fun Scooby shows up behind a ghost. The spirit poked . Scooby did not notice at first , but the second time Shaggy quickly scurried to see a ghost. Shaggy was booked in guitar , but Scooby shaking that in the spirit . Finally, he looked Shaggy and Scooby up his tent with wood .  
Come on , Scoob ! Here's the SPIRIT - Shaggy said .  
Scooby and Shaggy ran like the wind . And while knocked Alida and Vilma . - Now I know who the cowards - said Alida .  
- What did you see , boys - Vilma said . Scoob elmutogatta spirit of Elvis Presley .  
- Well, of course . Where else can you frighten a ghost as a set. Go there and check it out. - Alida said .  
- Ah, do not forget it! It is the spirit we want . Scoob and I 'll be more around the room. - Shaggy said .  
- I do not . Absolutely not . Browse for Fred and Daphne . This should be a plan. - Vilma said .  
- So soon . After all, the spirit already knows we're here. Let's get out of here - said Shaggy scared.  
- I 'll show you the spirit who scare you away - Alida said , annoyed.  
Meanwhile, a band arrives . The singer Sebastian Saga was brought to the forefront and basszusgitárját the back. - Hi . Sebastian I am Saga . This is my band , Red Warrior . Where to rotate the clip ?  
- I'm Alida , assistant . The studios do not have anyone here who knows how to rotate. A ghost haunts the studio. - Said Alida .  
- And if we try for a while - I asked the guitarist .  
- Well, not a problem if a haunted spirit of Elvis . But I hope you're not afraid of a ghost - Alida said .  
- No, of course not . Obviously you do not like that shooting in the studio or trying to King . - He replied.  
- All right. Make yourselves at home . I 'm investigating the others. - Turned Vilma .  
Alida and the others left the band to try to prepare .  
- Well , you can. How to proceed - Alida said .  
- You Alida , find Fred and Daphne . I Shaggy and Scooby with investigating and Elvis Presley fan . - Vilma said .  
- All right. But if you see the spirit sikítsatok ! - Alida said .  
- That will not be difficult. - Shaggy said .  
Vilma started at one end of the studio, where they found a closed door. Scooby course opened fingernail , which were found in fan mail , posters and other souvenirs from some of the Orchestra . Among them was Elvis Presley souvenirs . After much digging they found a certain clue . A wig that looked like Elvis .  
Meanwhile, Alida found the Fred and Daphne . But I could see something surprising , as it responded . Oh Holy Mary !

Meanwhile, Scooby- wedge is split up . Vilma went looking for Alida , Fred and Diane . Scooby and Shaggy went to see the band and try to pay attention when you show up the ghost. Shaggy grief .  
- That I should have to look for a Swedish buffet table. Sit down there , at least not in the spirit .  
- . - Agreed with Scooby Doo.  
Meanwhile appears Alida , Wilma , Fred and Daphne . - Guys, but it is good that you are here. Did you find anything ? - Vilma said .  
- I had a contract that manager Tom Parker , Elvis manager that is turned in a number of the studio. I was in the contract that would have got into the heavy metal band's song too. In fact, have been processed . He had , but the recording was interrupted while the transponders went we found . - Fred replied .  
- Oh , yeah. Elvis liked his music so much that now they want to work with. The previous band also wanted to boost the Jailhouse Rock music 's sake. But I do not want this to happen. - Alida said .  
- You can set our trap . - Fred said.  
- Good. But we will not be decoys with Scooby . AH- ah. - Shaggy said , nodding no hands were exposed. Scooby same.  
- Then I will be . But if you think I'm with you . This spirit should be permanently discontinued , or as much of my work . - Alida said .  
Fred told the plan. The usual trap set it up to run to the spirit of it . Shaggy and Scooby finally got bait . Alida . Alida and Shaggy guitar and sing in the microphone during the Jailhouse Rock cent. Scooby drummer . Daphne Vilma and the background will be the rope. Fred the other side.  
- You guys go ? So one , two, three - Alida And he sang the chorus . Luckily for the singing voice is not fake and did not complain talent . And turn up the ghost.  
- NOW - Said Fred. But the trap Scooby and Shaggy was caught by chance when he was caught fleeing . The spirit while Daphne noticed and Vilma . They also fled quickly. But Alida wanted to overpower the spirit behind the mic stand , but fled before Vilma point , so that the spirit went after him. Daphne and Alida remained in place . But there was a hitch . The spirit of the microphone cord and Daphne and Alida dragging one leg pulled up and held him .  
- Fuck! I caught him. - Alida said , annoyed again .  
- Or vice versa - Daphne said .  
- How do we get out of here - said Alida .  
- Wait for the others, until they come back . - Daphne replied .  
- To get us ? I think Fred definitely catch me in his arms , and I 'm pretty sure I fall to the floor , unless Scooby Ekran are not by accident. - Alida worries aloud .  
- How do you know that Fred after me - Daphne replied .  
- Well, what I saw and what I Vilma talked , it became clear what I saw. And since - said Alida .  
- What is that since - Daphne replied .  
- How long does it take? Since secret - said Alida .  
-1.5 Years and two months. - Answered  
- Is yes and you know that your friends know - he said.  
- What - ? Daphne asked bewildered .  
- Whatever! - Alida said, sighing .  
Meanwhile, the others escape from the ghost sight. The first followed the spirit Vilma de Scooby and Shaggy director and camera dressed in the spirit of booze and got dressed him and told him to play the Nutcracker bow . Meanwhile, Fred and Wilma went back to the site. - Where is Daphne and Alida - Fred asked .  
- Hey ! Here we hang out above . - Said when the line starts to break over their heads. - Oh- oh.  
- We're gonna get - said Vilma . - That would be good. The cord can not carry the weight of both of us . - Alida said desperately.  
- Come on Scoob ! Here, the spirit behind ! - Shaggy said , while the spirit fled from him . Unfortunately, the camouflage did not work for them.  
- This is the mattress ! You will fall for. - Scooby and Shaggy meanwhile, fell to the mattress and the spirit of the cord slipped and slid to the ground hit the wall. Diana and Alida cord has just ripped and fell down. Fred quickly caught , but Alida Scooby and Shaggy was on . - Who would have thought that as soon as I say something, it happens . - Alida said head start.  
- Let your spirit ! - Said Fred, Daphne when he hung up.  
- I agree ! - Alida said .  
The guys cleared the head of the mask . It was a twenty- year-old with short brown hair and brown eyes guy .  
- Who's that ? - Shaggy said .  
- It's Jay Larson . An old Elvis fan. Defenders playing in front of the studio, Elvis Presley 's music as sacred and inviolable. But after the guards were removed along with the activists , he thought, to scare the bands who play the music. - Said Alida .  
- This is incredible . And you knew - Shaggy asked suspiciously Alida .  
- I know , but I could not catch myself. And now that I have it, I'm calling the cops. - Alida said .  
- But you can not play the music of Elvis stuff tattooed , hippie , metallic band who can only be crushed . - Jay said .  
- Do not worry Jay . To arrange for such a mistake again fall . - Alida said .

The Red Warrior band played the latest number and picked up the album. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy on the buffet table occupied . Fred, Daphne , Wilma and Alida listened to the band.  
- How come you talked them out of the Elvis number - Vilma said .  
- Well, I think that the memory of Elvis Presley will represent more blues singers. And I paid the manager , not the number that Elvis played. - Said Alida .  
- Awesome. Not bad for the metal music . - Vilma said effusively when he continued to listen to the band .  
- Hey, you two , come over here - 'said Fred and Daphne and marched into the background talking. - I do not have much to do with it , but what if regenerate your relationship ? It would be better for both of you , and which is supposed to be a secret, would no longer be a secret. - Said Alida  
- No, Alida . Thanks are fine as it is. And what did you see , forget it. - Fred said.  
- I wish. But it is to say my name , say my name , engraved in my mind as the song Kokomo by the Beach Boys . - Alida retorted .  
- Look, I is not easy, it was weird in the beginning , but then he liked the thing and so I left . - Daphne said .  
- By the way, if you have been so involved in our relationship with friends , to join us ? I could use such a team spirit . - Fred recommended .  
- Seriously ! It's so good! I'm in ! Believe me, you will not be disappointed - Alida said enthusiastically.


End file.
